Whatever doesn't kill you
by Wolfsknight
Summary: Oneshot. Azula x OC. YURI. Azula has a chance meeting with an old friend, their personalities clash and their past is brought to a boil. Rated M for strong sexual detail.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any related characters. I do own Kira.**

**Warning: YURI, girl x girl, don't like don't read. Rated M for good reason.**

"Princess Azula," a fire nation soldier called through the heavy wooden door. Beyond it lay her quarters, a simple room with a large banner donning the fire nation insignia, a small table with soft pillows to provide seating for visitors, and a futon. "A messenger is here to speak with you."

"Send him in." Azula answered, ripped from her meditation. Her anger shown in her voice.

"Yes, Princess." The soldier answered, his voice wavering a bit as he bowed toward the door. He turned to face the other, pulling the door open.

Another soldier stepped in, dressed somewhat differently then the usual. Azula looked the soldier over, "It's been a while, I hope you have brought me good news." She raised a brow, almost as if a dare to say something negative.

"I'm sure you just want a reason to take a shot at the other eye." The soldier answered, feeling at a soft patch.

"You will not speak to me in such a manner. We may have been childhood friends but I am still your Princess and you will address me as such." The woman got to her feet, lightning dancing around her fingers. "Show your respect!"

"Yes, Princess Azula, I apologize." The soldier kneeled, bowing low. The tips of her short red hair grazing the floor.

"That's a good girl." Azula said, her mouth raising at its edges. "I have to say, I'm surprised you're not dead. The scream that erupted from your body at the moment you pulled that lightning from your eye was spine-tingling. I thought for sure you would die."

"I'm afraid that I still don't understand your reason for that agni kai." Though she did her best to hide it, a bit of a sting escaped in her voice. Perhaps she hadn't tried to hide it after all.

"Ouch, the feeling behind that one hurt." Azula approached the soldier, "Kira," she said softly, lifting the soldier's chin with her finger. "Did you learn anything from our little match?"

"You already know the answer to that, Zula." Kira said with a swift smile, raising her own hand and gently stroking Azula's cheek. Instantly the finger that held her chin was gone, her hand reared back and struck her face. It stung, but Kira smiled through the pain. She could feel it grow warm as Azula stormed backwards.

"I will not allow that to happen a second time!"

"Third, actually."

"That one did not count!"

"Only because you lik-" Before she could finish her statement, Kira froze. A ball of blue fire breezed by her face, passing her and colliding with the heavy wooden wall and vanishing. Her green eye looked deep into Azula's amber orbs. The soldier stood and bowed politely before taking on a battle stance. "Whatever doesn't kill you." She said before letting out a sigh.

"Now you're beginning to understand. I accept your challenge." A smile slid across her lips, a reaction to the other's obvious confusion. "Guard!" Azula called through the door. "Do not open that door unless I order you to do so!"

"Yes, Princess." A worried voice answered.

"The second one didn't count because it was a sneak attack!" Azula yelled, sending a wave of blue flames in Kira's direction.

"That's not what threw you off!" Kira answered, cutting the wave with a swift kick and retaliating with two flaming spheres. "You're just blaming me for your own confusion!"

"Like hell! Isn't that something that you tell someone?!" Azula ducked beneath the red flames, her leg sweeping across the ground and unleashing another wave of blue.

"It's irrelevant!" Kira jumped, sending more fireballs down from the air.

"It's unnatural!" Azula cut straight through with lightning, taking careful aim and unleashing it at her foe.

For a moment, Kira's eye widened. She closed it and concentrated for a moment, catching the lightning in an extended hand, and pulling it throughout her body. From her other hand, she let it flow toward nothing, letting it vanish on its own. She breathed deeply, a small smile upon her lips. In the silent moment, she leapt foreword, she hadn't regained herself enough to bend again yet, so for now she would move in close.

The hand to hand was just as viscous, their arms colliding and their legs leading them around in circles. At the sight of an opening Kira reached for Azula's collar, taking hold of it and pushing her to the ground. It was a struggle, Kira was taller and slightly heavier, but Azula was quick and nimble. Their violent duel had gone from poetic, to brawling, to wrestling.

Kira finally got hold of Azula's wrists and held them down, she straddled her to keep her legs from kicking free. Both of them were breathing heavily, sly smiles across their lips. "You've improved a lot since the last time. I am glad that you survived." Azula admitted, a truthfulness to her tone.

"It didn't sound that way earlier, I thought you were trying to get rid of me." Kira answered, honestly surprised at the confession. She still struggled to hold Azula's wrists still. "So if that duel wasn't for revenge, then what?"

"I thought you had started to understand, you say it all the time. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I've been recruiting some personal soldiers, and I was hoping that you'd make the cut. I admit that I was disappointed during our last duel, but this time was very different." One side of her lips lifted, a satisfied smile.

"That means a lot, Princess Azula." Kira looked away, refusing to look into the princess's eyes. "Thank you." She took her hands from Azula's wrists and placed them on the floor, otherwise not moving. She was finally beginning to relax, her heartbeat beginning to slow.

"I know it does. So what does it look like under here?" Azula asked curiously, her finger grazing over the black patch that covered Kira's right eye.

"No, don't." She had tried to sound demanding, but it sounded more like a plea.

"What a change in your manner. What might have brought this about?" She smirked, the same smirk that graced her lips when she sat at her throne, though she was pinned she was still in control.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Her eye snapped back to meet Azula's.

"Kira, you do try so hard for me. Why do I deny you?" She raised her brow again, to her, this game was more fun than playing overlord as a child.

"Because it's 'unnatural'." She looked away again, this time the statement stinging her own soul. "I should never expect the future fire lord, my future queen, to love a woman."

"You're right, but I'm starting to think that gender may be…irrelevant." She reached up, gently pulled Kira's lips to hers, and held them for a moment. Azula was strong, but even she couldn't fight off her feelings forever. She released her soldier, still holding her gaze.

"That…didn't count." Kira said slowly, her lips tingling as if Azula's very body was full of the electricity that she controlled so well.

"Fine, one that's perfectly fair then." The princess reached behind the soldier's head and pulled her in forcefully, this time holding their lips together until the need for air grew overwhelming. "Now be a good girl and please me."

"Yes, Princess." Kira whispered into Azula's ear.

The soldier kissed down the princess' cheek and onto her neck. Azula reached around and pushed Kira's head down, the soldier understood and began to bite. The let her teeth slide gently across the other's skin at first, gradually increasing the strength until Azula began react. Her heart started to beat faster, and her breath became as shallow as the other's.

It was easy enough to unlatch Azula's armor, especially since she didn't protest. While her hands were busy sliding Azula's robes from her body, the princess allowed her no freedom. She held their lips together, letting their tongues dance. Azula's body was almost bare, Kira pulled her lips away and again began to trail down her pale skin. She lingered only a moment on the princess' neck before making her way farther down. She kissed across her chest and over her muscular stomach, dragging her teeth along as well.

Kira's mouth hit the only remaining bit of fabric on her future queen's body. She hesitated only a moment before gently sliding her tongue over the thin fabric. A low excited cry escaped Azula's lips and her fingers seemed to grasp at the floor. She repeated the motion, feeling Azula's hips rise and fall. "Don't tease me." Azula demanded, though she didn't sound as intimidating when she was already almost gasping for air.

"I'm sorry, Zula. It won't happen again." Kira replied, pulling the fabric down Azula's toned legs and tossing it aside. She sat on her knees, pausing a moment to look over her beautiful princess' body. Her usually perfect hair had just a few strands out of place, her harsh eyes were relaxed. Her breasts were perky and just the right size, her legs were spread and her body seemed to be begging for attention.

Kira leaned down again, her lips hugging one pink nub while her fingers began to toy with the other. Soft moans escaped Azula's body, growing louder as Kira began to gently bite and pull. The princess' hips began to rock beneath Kira's. "Something feels unfair here." Azula said lowly, her hands grasping Kira's pants.

"My apologies, Zula." Kira said after she paused, pulling herself away proved to be complicated. She stood and untied the belt around her waist, sliding her armor to the ground along with the rest of her robe.

"All of it." Azula demanded. Inwardly she smiled, she loved the nickname 'Zula', but she would never outright admit to it.

"Yes, princess." Kira said again with a slight blush. She let the last bits of her clothing fall to the floor. Azula's eyes traced over her body. She was fit as any other fire nation soldier, but the curves of her body and her feminine build separated her from the others. The soldier got back to her knees and leaned into Azula's lips once more, her hands cupping her breasts. The woman's body began to rock again, and shallow breath danced between their lips.

Kira let her fingers travel up the inside of Azula's thigh. She could feel the muscles tense and release, she could hear the princess' breath catch for a moment. She smirked, sliding herself back down between Azula's legs. She followed her finger's path with her tongue, traveling up the other's thigh and gently nibbling her way back down. The woman's body tensed and released over and over, quiet sounds flowed from her mouth. She kissed her way back up to Azula's breasts and again took one in her mouth. Her finger traced up her thigh one last time and gently slid into the woman's slit. She slid it from one end to the other a few times before settling on her throbbing clit. Azula released a single loud moan, the sounds following it lower but with little time between.

"Kira-ah!" Azula choked out, "Don't make me wait." Again she was demanding something from her soldier, but it sounded almost like begging.

"Of course, princess." Kira agreed, feeling the other's body grinding harder against her hand. She quickly slid her finger deep into Azula's body. As soon as she did, another loud moan filled the air. Kira took advantage of the opportunity and slid her tongue between the princess' lips. The soldier's finger moved swiftly, in and out only a few times before she slid in a second and pushed herself deep into Azula's core. Her fingers bent and pulled, hitting the woman's g-spot dead on. Her body thrashed, her hands grasping the robes that littered the floor and her head tilting back.

Kira quickly moved her lips to Azula's rotating hips. She pressed her tongue against the woman's clit as hard as she could, Azula was panting so loud there was no doubt that the guard at the door could hear her. Her hands released the robes and found their way to Kira's back, her nails digging into her skin. Her legs spread farther apart, demanding more. The soldier slid down farther, Azula's nails scraping up to her shoulders. In a fluid motion Kira's tongue replaced her fingers, sliding deep into the woman's body.

The soldier could hear the princess' breath grow thinner still, the panting growing louder with each flick of her tongue. Azula could feel something building inside of her, she wouldn't let Kira stop until it was released. She slid her fingers into her short hair and pulled her into her body. Kira seemed to agree, pulling Azula's body closer to herself. Her tongue danced furiously, sliding back up to the pulsing nub at the top of the woman's slit. It only had to linger for a moment before Azula's body erupted with a loud cry.

Kira felt the warm liquid run over her tongue and sat up, breathing heavily as the other. She lie on her back, sliding up next to Azula. The princess rolled onto her side, resting her head on Kira's chest. "You really are en excellent soldier." She said, her finger guiding Kira's gaze to her own eyes. "From now on you will be at my side."

"It is an honor to please you in any way possible, my future queen." Kira said with a worn out smile, taking Azula's hand and kissing it gently.

"I have never been so pleased."

The two of them caught their breath and gathered their clothing. They made themselves presentable before making their way to the deck of the ship. Mai and Ty Lee were entertaining themselves with a game. "I'm sure that you both remember Kira, she is your newest ally. I expect you to treat her well." Azula informed them. Both of them stared blankly at her for a moment before leaning into each other.

"Should we say something?" Ty Lee asked.

"No, just pretend you didn't hear a thing." Mai replied.

"What?!" Azula demanded.

"Nothing!" The both of them replied at once, though Mai devoid of emotion as usual. The deck was just above the captains quarters.


End file.
